


The Interrogation

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: After Erik’s death, T’Challa and Okoye interrogate you and ask you about your past with Erik.Majority of this is your character explaining flashbacks to T’Challa so, when T’Challa asks you a question or you two start discussing something (except for in the beginning) it’ll show up in ITALICS. The flashback will be in REGULAR TEXT.





	The Interrogation

With one hand cuffed to the chair you were sitting in and the other one in your lap, you sighed as T’Challa (accompanied by Okoye) walked in and sat across from you. “Hello, Miss Y/L/N.” T’Challa greeted. You rolled your eyes before mumbling a quiet, “Your highness…” Okoye side-eyed you.

T’Challa scoffed. “I think you know why we’re here. If you cooperate with us, this can be over quickly.” He explained to you. You blinked in response. “Y/N, we know about you and Killmonger. We just ne-” You cut the King off. “Erik.” You boldly corrected him. He stared at you as Okoye tensed up. “If we’re going to do this, you will refer to him as Erik.” You added. T’Challa clasped his hands together. “Why not Killmonger?” You shook your head and slumped your shoulders.

_“Because I fell in love with Erik Stevens. **Not Erik Killmonger.** ” _

“Care to explain?” T’Challa asked you. You threw your head back and inhaled deeply.

_“Oakland, 2004. Senior Year. Homecoming Week.”_

* * *

 

"This is crazy…..I shouldn’t be here….” You mumbled to yourself, hoping your friends didn’t hear you. “C’mon, Y/N! Its really not that serious.” Your friend, Makayla, exclaimed from the driver seat. You tried your best not to roll your eyes. It was that serious. You had been studying for this test for nearly a whole month and the day before its time for you to take it, you’re partying? “Did you hear me?” Makayla asked you, bringing you out of your frenzy. “Uhhh….” Is all you could respond with.

_“You didn’t want to be there?” T’Challa asked. “Hell no. At that time, I only had one priority. School. The faster I got outta there. The closer to freedom.” You said. "Freedom? From What?"_

“Damn, its packed in there!” Makayla exclaimed. You looked over through the front window and could see the sea of high school kids dancing and partying. You had already recognize at least 4 people from school. “C'mon, Y/N.” She said before climbing out the driver seat. “This is gonna be fun.” You followed her and put your hands in your jacket pockets. The closer to the house you got, the louder the music became. You could hear it blasting from the front door. Makayla put her hand on the knob before turning around to you. “Look, just have fun tonight, okay. Don’t worry about the test. I know you and I know you’re going to ace it. So just loosen up tonight. Maybe talk to a cute boy….???” She encouraged, trailing off on the last sentence. You scoffed. “Me? Talking to a boy? A cute one at that? Stop.” You snickered.

“It’s just not realistic.” “Girl, have faith.” She said, grabbing your hand. She twisted the knob and started to walk in. You were immediately baffled by the decorations. The lights that illuminated the house were neon colors. One room was red, another was blue, you even spotted a gold room down the hall. That’s the one that got your interest the most.

_“Skipping to the point of this conversation cause it didn’t happen until an hour into the party.” You said to T'Challa. He smirked. “I’m guessing Erik was at this party?” You nodded. “Him and his cool, calm, silent aura and all.”_

“Aye, I’m go look around for some snacks.” Makayla said, nudging you. “You should walk around. Socialize.” She suggested. You raised your eyebrows. “You obviously haven’t watched Law and Order before….” You trailed off. She playfully pushed you. “I’m being serious, Y/N.” “So am I.” You replied. She shook her head before walking away. Fiddling with your fingers, you turned to the Gold room again. Your body reacting before your brain, you begin to walk to the room. It was nearly the same amount of people but something was different. The stench of Marijuana nearly suffocated you. You let out a cough before waving your hand in the air. “Jesus.” You mumbled. A deep chuckle from a distance grabbed your attention. “Looks like somebody walked into the wrong room.” A boy said. You turned around to see who the voice belonged.

The boy was brownskinned. Had a beard with a mustache to go with. Hair shaped up nice. And some of the most juiciest lips you had ever seen. “Damn.” You mumbled to yourself. He stepped up to you. The closer he got, the more his outfit was revealed. He was wearing a camo bomber jacket with a matching green shirt. Denim jeans sagging a bit with a pair of timbs to add to it. “Somebody lost their way?” He asked you. You tilted your head. “Huh?” You questioned. “You heard me.” He quickly returned. By this time, he was face to face with you. Rather close but for some reason you didn’t push him away. “Yeah, I guess you can say that.” You responded. “You should go back…a girl like you don’t belong here. Kinda putting yourself in danger.” He said, tilting his head towards the hallway that lead to the other rooms. “Danger?” You asked him, taking a step towards the hallway. “You ain’t ever seen them police shows? Shit like this is how girls on that show end up dead.” The boy bluntly said. You furrowed your eyebrows at the harsh, but true statement. He started to scratch the back of his head. “Look that came out wrong….” He trailed off, stepping up to you. “I’m Erik.” You eyed him for a second. No mischievous grin or smirk. Just a small smile. “I’m Y/N.” “Well, Y/N, I really do think you should get outta this room. Everyone in this bitch is on cloud 9 and are willing to do anything that satisfies them.” He told you. “And you’re not?” You fired back. “Nah…I ain’t with that shit.” He said. You didn’t respond. Instead, just stared at him. When he smiled, you noticed something shining from his mouth.

_“So he’s always wore a grill?” T'Challa asked, laughing. You shot him a glare. Clearing his throat, he wiped the grin on off his face. “I’m sorry. Go on.”_

“Y/N?” Makayla’s voice echoed from the other room. You jumped and snapped your head back to the hallway. “Huh?” You yelled back. “C'mon, its getting late. Let’s go.” She ordered, coming around the corner and walking up to you. She cringed and covered her nose at the smell. “What the hell are you doing in here?” She asked you, grabbing your arm. You looked back at Erik, who was now smirking. “Makayla, wait.” You protested before turning around to him.

You had just met the boy but the conversation you two had was….nice? Funny? Entertaining? You couldn’t put your finger on it. Whatever it was, you would love for it to happen again. “Maybe we can talk again? Some other time?” You rushed to him. He let out a laugh. “Is that your way of asking for my number?” You slumped your shoulders and nodded your head. He looked around and then stepped off to the punch table, leaving you, with Makayla watching, standing there awkwardly. He returned with a napkin and a pen. He quickly wrote down his number, flickering his eyes up to you. He gave it to you, grasping your hand tightly while doing it. Your breath got caught in your throat.

“It would be nice if you would call me. Soon.” He said. You rapidly nodded. “I will.” Is all you said. “I’ll be waiting.” Is all he said before walking away.

* * *

 

“And that’s how we met. I called him the same night a couple of hours after the party. We talked for at least a hour and some minutes about absolutely nothing. It was great though. It seemed as if that entire night was an escape for me. An escape from the stress school was giving to me.” You explained to the King. He sat back in his chair. “And what about that test you ever so dearly cared about?” You scoffed. “Passed with a 94. Lightwork.” You cockily replied. Him and Okoye laughed. “Okay. So let’s fast forward,” T'Challa said. “What was the status of you two once college got into the picture?” You looked down at the table, closing your eyes.

_“Back to Oakland….Summer of 2005.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a continuation so there will be a part 2! :)


End file.
